1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing anode foil for aluminium electrolytic capacitors, and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing anode foil for aluminium electrolytic capacitors by which the leakage current characteristics of the anode foil at medium and high voltages are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic appliance sets are miniaturized and their reliability is increased, the requirements for the miniaturization and improvement of reliability of aluminium electrolytic capacitors are rapidly increasing. Therefore, the capacitance and leakage current characteristics of anode foil for aluminium electrolytic capacitors (hereinafter, referred to as anode foil) must be improved.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 59-89796, there is proposed a method of manufacturing aluminium foil for electrolytic capacitors as a method of manufacturing anode foil for medium and high voltage usage and this method comprises a first step for boiling aluminium foil with pure water, a second step for dipping the aluminium foil into a weak acid solution after the first step and a third step for subjecting the aluminium foil to a forming treatment after the second step.
Nevertheless, this conventional method of manufacturing anode foil is disadvantageous in that since weak acid is bonded with a hydrated film produced by the boiling with the pure water as well as the weak acid dissolves the hydrated film, the forming film formed at the next step is made more defective and leakage current characteristics are made insufficient by it.